The following U.S. Patents and Applications provide background information and are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,892 discloses a marine propulsion control system that receives manually input signals from a steering wheel or trim switches and provides the signals to first, second, and third controllers. The controllers cause first, second, and third actuators to move control devices. The actuators can be hydraulic steering actuators or trim plate actuators. Only one of the plurality of controllers requires connection directly to a sensor or switch that provides a position signal because the controllers transmit signals among themselves. These arrangements allow the various positions of the actuated components to vary from one device to the other as a result of calculated positions based on a single signal provided to one of the controllers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,941,253 discloses a marine propulsion drive-by-wire control system that controls multiple marine engines, each one having one or more PCMs, i.e. propulsion control modules, for controlling engine functions which may include steering or vessel vectoring. A helm has multiple ECUs, electronic control units, for controlling the multiple marine engines. A CAN, controller area network, bus connects the ECUs and PCMs with multiple PCM and ECU buses. The ECU buses are connected through respective isolation circuits isolating the respective ECU bus from spurious signals in another ECU bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,036 discloses a system and method for controlling movement of a marine vessel. An operator controllable device outputs a signal that is representative of an operator-desired rate of position change of the vessel about or along an axis. A sensor outputs a signal that is representative of a sensed actual rate of position change of the vessel about or along the axis. A rate of position change controller outputs a rate of position change command based upon the difference between the desired rate of position change and the sensed rate of position change. A vessel coordination controller controls movement of the vessel based upon the rate of position change command.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,857 discloses a hydraulically assisted steering system that provides a controller which activates a hydraulic pump when a manual throttle selector handle is in either forward or reverse gear selector positions, but deactivates the pump when the handle is in a neutral gear selector position. A controller can also interrogate an ignition key to make sure that it is in an ON position and also respond to the activation of a manual switch which can be used to override the deactivation step of the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,404 discloses a. Hall effect rotational position sensor mounted on a pivotable member of a marine propulsion system and a rotatable portion of the rotational position sensor attached to a drive structure of the marine propulsion system. Relative movement between the pivotable member, such as a gimbal ring, and the drive structure, such as the outboard drive portion of the marine propulsion system, cause relative movement between the rotatable and stationary portions of the rotational position sensor. As a result, signals can be provided which are representative of the angular position between the drive structure and the pivotable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus. A bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus. The controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. application Ser. No. 15/596,606 discloses a method for controlling steering alignment in a marine vessel includes detecting a rotational position of a steering device and detecting a rotational addition of a steerable component, wherein the steerable component is couplable to a marine vessel and steerable to a plurality of positions so as to vary the direction of movement of the marine vessel. The rotational position of the steering device and the rotational position of the steerable component are then compared. The operation between the steering device and the steerable component is then automatically adjusted while the steering device is moved by a user until alignment between the steering device and the steerable component is reached.
U.S. application Ser. No. 15/190,620 discloses a drive-by-wire control system for steering a propulsion device on a marine vessel includes a steering wheel that is manually rotatable and a steering actuator that causes the propulsion device to steer based upon rotation of the steering wheel. The system further includes a resistance device that applies a resistance force against rotation of the steering wheel, and a controller that controls the resistance device to vary the resistance force based on at least one sensed condition of the system.